


Astronomy, Arithmetic, and Tea

by persephones_flowers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arithmancy (Harry Potter), Astronomy, Co-workers to Friends, Conjoined subjects, End of the world(oh noooo), Enemies to Lovers, F/F, I suck at these, Narcissa is sinfully unaware of her charm, Ron is an idiot, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephones_flowers/pseuds/persephones_flowers
Summary: Hermione has come to quite the problem while trying to solve a specific case even the Head Arithmancers were having trouble with. The line that shows the future would come to an abrupt end and its up to her to solve the mystery behind the sudden interruption, but the problem is she is missing certain variables and she enlists the help of her friends to help until a certain blonde witch comes into her orbit.Enamored by the purebloods talent, Hermione has no choice but to ask her for assistance.. whether or not she actually will, though, is as about as clear as the solution to her  problem.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 20





	Astronomy, Arithmetic, and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well this may , or may not you never know, go good. If anybody reading as comments, concerns, or sumthing else pls speak now or forever hold your peace on this introduction to my little story here. There may be a lot of mistake but that's only because I got this idea on a whim and was so excited to post it, now, enjoy! <3

#  Chapter 1 

_ “August 17th, 2008, at 0700 hours.  _

_ Looking at the numbers, the subject is compromised. The line still fades within three months and there is no solve for this equation, the muddling as-well as fading of the lines suggest that some sort of drought that would spread like plague or extinction of a species. I will consider both the properties and retry the problem, this is Arithmancer Hermione Granger-Weasley signing out..” _

Hermione groaned impatiently, she had been going at this problem for weeks on end with no solution, the brunette ran calloused fingers through brown rivulets that had been slightly sun-bleached by her ‘camping trip’ in ‘98.. She was interrupted by the rampant knocking at the door to her office. Familiar footsteps dragged across the hard oak wood floors, slumping down in the plush chair as the smell of black coffee and pastries invaded her nostrils. It was a lovely gesture, yes, but it only reminded the Gryffindor how hungry she had actually been

The older of the two immediately reached for the coffee, carefully avoiding a bronze colored drink and ravenously slurping the liquid that would have been otherwise cold if not for the warming charm that emitted from the cup. After that, Hermione stuffed a strawberry danish in her mouth to which she responded to the filling sensation with an almost inhuman noise,

“Honestly Hermione, you’re going to die of starvation if you don’t start leaving the workplace. I haven't seen you around-- well, anywhere! What have you been doing these past few weeks?” _Ah straight for the jugular_ , a concerned Harry rolling his eyes at the womans gluttony, sipping on his caramel-whatever(as his best friend called it)

  
  


Following her unladylike display Hermione washed the dessert down with another swig of coffee, clearing her throat and stretching, “You know that's classified, Auror Potter,” at first her tone was strict, making the other momentarily flashback their days in school whenever the Golden Girl would scold him and Ron, but soon her smiled turned mischievous, “although..you are the most trusted member of the Auror Guild..and an old friend- oh, not to mention the amount of times you’ve saved my life..’

Harry blushed at the praise, shrugging with a chuckle before speaking again, “Oh come on, ‘Mione. Like you haven’t saved my arse plenty of times..”

  
  


‘As I was saying, Harrison Potter*, I’ve been dying to talk to someone about this and you just so happened to walk in my trap. Now, listen to this....”

The discussion prompted Hermione to launch into a two hour long lecture on Arithmancy, even though it should have only been one hour but Hermione had to go back and re-explain Hogwarts definitions, Harry had tons of questions and if he actually knew a thing or two about the subject, the brunette would actually consider the conversation stimulating.

***

Those two hours seemed to go by a bit faster than the pair had expected, by the time Hermione was wrapping up her presentation the hallways outside her office were bustling with activity from either employees floo-ing in or others walking to and from their offices.

  
  
  


‘And you see,” she managed to pushed words out from empty lungs, “whenever I apply all these variables yesterday evening..the line still fades, I have done every calculation I could find in the Ministries sodding library-- there was nothing, naturally, but whenever I do this..” her voice trailing off, Hermione’s wand whipped through the air creating swirls of the Gryffindors turquoise magic, variables that she muttered translated themselves into numbers which stuck to the floating board, counting the fact that the branches could relate to famine or death. The display was beautiful and if on a large enough scale, one would mistake the hues of milky white from the equation mingled with hers.

Hermione moved in complex motions, like she was almost.. Dancing with the magic, she slowly brought her wand tip to the board, glimmering whisps made their way over and infused itself with the board, the line began to glow once more where it had died out, she gasped in success until her smile faded when the line blew out, the board flying across the room and snapping in half.

Turning around shocked, Hermione looked at Harry and then at the board, then back at her friend, “Am I crazy or did I just.. Did _we_ just see that?!” her voice squeaked when she spoke, excitement overshadowing her shock.

  
  
  


‘Well..’Mione, I barely understood todays,,whatever that just was let alone why that thing just-- well, whatever that was, again.” Before he could open his mouth again, Harry was stopped by an incessant buzzing of his wand. “Anyways.. It was good to meet up with you, maybe you can get into those books like you used to and we can meet up for lunch on..” he mentally counted his free lunch periods, “Wednesday. That's my next free hour, schedules are hectic this time of year”

  
  


The witch nodded in agreement, holding out her hand for him to shake. “It's a deal, then. I'll kidnap you on Wednesday and you can listen to my nonsensical ramblings and ideas whilst you doze off” Harry laughed, getting up out of the chair just as Hermione stood up too and took her hand. “It's a date then, Granger-- and by the way? I actually find your rambling..comforting." he stated matter-of-factly, smile warm yet somehow sweet and sappy that could only be achieved by Harry Potter, while it actually be a genuine grin.

  
  
  


‘Whatever, Potter. I'll see you then” For what it felt like since a long time, Hermione laughed freely as she escorted Harry from the building. “Say hi to the kids for me, and tell Ginny if she's ever reconsidering you..” she shot a playful wink, a familiar yet embarrassing heat creeped up the neck of the man; most people speculated that she was more for the after sex until she had dispelled rumors with her marriage-- and then pregnancy announcement. But somehow the joke still stuck.

A slim figure passed by her door, she recognized raven blonde hair and auburn eyes ran up her form. Expensive dress robes, Of course she would be pressed to the nines*, Hermione thought as she was caught staring. 

Narcissa felt eyes on her-- but not just the usual, hateful ones that she would receive wrapped up in friendly smiles that never met the eye like a Yuletide Gift, promptly turning around, that's when blue eyes that were somehow comparable to the ice you would see in prize winning photographs met the Gryffindors,.‘Staring, **_Mrs_** Weasley? If you keep that up, some people will think the rumors are true and you really might be into witches.” If Hermione hadn’t been frightened from being caught she wouldn't have noticed the..was that a joke?* 

Hermione didn't get a chance to reply, only being able to stare wide eyed at the older woman who- sauntered? _God who even does that_. The brunette stared at Narcissa when elegantly yet somehow quickly walked, no, _sauntered_ away in complete shock, she had no time to even mentally catch up to speed, a feeling of butterflies entering her stomach, any residual trauma had been healed and because of that Hermione had a revelation, If her thoughts were able to add tone, they would’ve sighed, stating the obvious in an exasperated tone(At-least Hermione would like to think so)

Bloody hell, I think I need her on the case.


End file.
